


cashmere, cologne and white sunshine

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mention of spanking, Smut, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My love and I, we are boxing clever<br/>She’ll never crowd me out<br/>Fall be free as old confetti<br/>And paint the town, paint the town - When Love Breaks Down - Prefab Sprout</p>
            </blockquote>





	cashmere, cologne and white sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> read on my tumblr @: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125776729966/could-you-write-an-au-where-lucifer-is-a-rich

_Oh my, oh my, have you seen the weather?_   
_The sweet September rain,_   
_Rain on me like no other_   
_Until I drown, until I drown._

 

 

Their meetings were often, and at first occurred in his penthouse apartment, fucking on his luxury cotton sheets, her smooth curves pressed against silk throws, her slim wrists tied to his headboard as he pounded into her, her neck arched viciously.

 

His favourite days were the days where he would meet her at her small apartment though, the thick and cloying scent of sandalwood incense filling his nostrils as she sat in his lap, fulfilling his every whim, not because she felt she had no choice but because she wanted to, she wanted to share the experience with him, delighting in the days he tried something new like spanking, the heat of his palm making her cry out in dizzying rapture, the thick smoke of incense filling her lungs, as he murmured filthy praise.

 

Her apartment made him feel closer to her; the small building cluttered with her various trinkets and books, her throws and blankets, soft and worn, saturated in her scent. Photographs, drawings and poetry covering the walls. The large windows filling the room with light, reflecting off various mirrors, dazzling him as she beckoned him closer.

 

He delighted in buying her things; lingerie, jewellery, books. She knew he wasn’t trying to buy her and so didn’t argue against the gifts.

 

After all; she enjoyed the sharp scrape of his white, straight teeth on her hipbone as he slid the lace panties down her legs with his mouth, holding her legs apart with rough hands as he went down on her, the slick and cloying taste of her arousal heady on his tongue. The gentle cup of his palms over the fine lace of her bra before throwing it aside to suck her nipples into his hot, wet mouth, her hands tight in his golden hair.

 

Secretly she even enjoyed the slide of warm metal against her skin from the ring he kept on his finger. She knew him to be possessive, leaving dark bruises and bites all over her body but she sometimes wondered if she was, in fact, also possessive. She loved knowing that he was her’s now, the ring on his finger was gliding over her body, curling inside her.

 

He had kept it out of habit and because he enjoyed the look of it. He had asked once if she wanted him to remove it, to which she had vehemently protested, gaining an amused smirk that made her wonder if he knew why she liked it.

 

Sometimes, when her thighs were stretched over his hips, sinking down onto his cock, her small hands laced with his and sweat glistening off his chest she wondered at the strange look in his eyes as he stared at her.

 

It was gone in a moment, when she rolled her hips rhythmically, pressing down, deep and slow, until his hands fell to her hips, holding her tight against him as he came, his fingers sliding over her clit softly until she was clenching around his cock and crying his name out.

 

She relished the sex that Lucifer and her had but her favourite moments were the quiet moments in between that they shared, soft breaths against slick skin, lying in tangled sheets, the soft smell of his cologne; bitter orange and the scent of his clove cigarettes, kisses saccharine sweet on her tongue. He held her in his big arms as they watched the smoke drift lazily towards the ceiling, spiralling and swirling to a stop. His hands stroking through her hair, soft and gentle, as they drifted in and out of sleep, stroking along her cheekbones lightly, tracing her full lips with a knuckle.

 

The next week there was a thunderstorm and there was no incense, instead the fresh and sweet smell of September rain scented the room through the open window, dripping on the tiled windowsill. Their love-making had been slow and sensual, following the rhythm set by the radio crooning in the corner. His weight pressing her down into the soft mattress, his weight on his elbows as he thrust inside her. After they had thrown the used condom into the trash can, sprawling back on the bed with a sigh as the sweat covering them cooled, drying. They lay there for hours, just breathing, drifting in and out of sleep, luxuriating in each other’s presence.

 

They may not have told each other that they loved each other but at this stage they both knew the answer anyway. She loved him like she loved the early morning air in her lungs, like she loved the warmth of sunshine on her skin. She loved him simply. He loved her because unlike everything else in his pragmatic, detached and cold life she brought colour and warmth with her.

 

He was silent a moment longer, breathing in the peach scented shampoo she used, the sweet scent making him smile as they lay with her head tucked in close to him.

 

“What kind of a ring would you like my darling?” He asked, as they lay, her head on his shoulder, staring at the rain trickling down the window pane.

 

She froze in his arms, “Marrying just for fun?” She asked, her voice caught on a shaky laugh. She recognised it then.

 

“Do I look like the Rhett Butler sort?” He asked. Yes, you’re certainly charming enough. She thought.

 

“You haven’t carried me up a flight of stairs yet.” Her breath warm against his collarbone.

 

“Save it for the honeymoon?” He asked, glancing down at her,

 

“Do you really mean it, Lucifer?” She asked, her eyes large as she stared up at him. He sat up, pulling her with him.

 

“I really am, Y/N, would you be more convinced if I fell to my knees?” Y/N laughed, slightly choked, her eyes stinging minutely.

 

“Okay, you really need to stop quoting Gone with the Wind now.” She laughed as he pulled her to sit between her legs.

 

“Will you say yes?” He asked, stroking the soft skin of her arms. She nodded, biting her lip, before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

 

“Yes,” She smiled. Lucifer smiled, kissing her more firmly, his lips still gentle.

 

“I suppose now is the right time to tell you I’ve been in love with you for months?” He says softly.

 

Y/N smiled, “I’d cut up my heart for you to wear if you wanted it.” She murmured.

 

Lucifer laughed against her cheek, his hand stroking down her back, further, further. “I thought we weren’t quoting Gone with the Wind anymore.”

 

“I changed my mind.” She laughed, the two of them kissing slowly as the sweet September rain fell outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, etc. 
> 
> Follow me @: darcy-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
